


Emile's Cartoons and Movies

by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)



Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort/Angst, Disney Movies, Dr. Emile Picani is Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders' Child, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Logcality, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Terrence (mentioned), Valerie (mentioned), Yaoi, baby!Emile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer
Summary: Being the logical person he is, Logan has always wondered what part of him would his son inherit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Emile's Cartoons and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second oneshot for my Sanders Sides series that I've yet to determine what to name. Valerie and Terrence are mentioned. This time it's Logicality and their lovechild Emile. I love feedback so tell me what you guys think <3 
> 
> Emile: 2
> 
> *This is set in the year 2018*

Relationships were natural in the life of a human being. The closest thing he had to one was with his friend Terrence. It was a mere friendship, but it would do for Logan Berry. Ever since he was young, all that mattered to him was indulging into knowledge. He was always reading something with the motive to keep learning. His goal was to use all of his time to educate himself on everything that mattered to him to everything that mattered to the whole world.

Let's just say he was quite the intelligent kid in school. Others preferred to use the term "nerd" when identifying him.

The bullying did minor damage to his mental health, but it was until he further looked into the nature of a bully. He learned there was an issue in them that they couldn't battle so they put all their energy and anger to target someone who appeared weak. Being pushed into the wall or having his books purposely thrown out of his arms did bring a mix of annoyance and ache to his heart, he could admit.

Bullying was a part of his life for the longest time because he didn't hide his love for knowledge. Wearing glasses just added to the constant teasing. He knew that Terrence would have definitely had his back but his friend's family moved once it was time for high school and Logan was all alone. He was just happy his friend called and texted him to see how he was doing.

He tried repeating that the bullies were just going through their own thing. They were just intimidated that he appeared like he was all composed on the outside. Logan couldn't deny it did hurt, but he wasn't going to show it. Who enjoyed being bullied constantly? Everyone knew he was probably on edge to punch someone. Logan knew that he couldn't stoop down to that level. It wouldn't result well.

It was his junior year when something changed his life completely.

His regular bullies were being jerks and pushed him into the lockers. He hadn't been expecting it at that time so he was caught by surprise. His books and homework he had been working on fell to the floor. Typically, he was the one to gather all his things and leave the area where the incident took place. No one ever pitched a helping hand. Logan figured they would become targets too if the bullies figured out someone helped him.

It was that time when someone else's hands were picking up his books. Finally, after so long someone had come to help him. A bubbly boy sporting similar glasses wearing his heart on his sleeves assisted Logan. The nerd figured out that the boy was extremely nice and his name was Patton - Patton Hart.

Patton's first day at the high school resulted in befriending someone - the nerd. Something admirable about Patton was that he even defended the bullies too. Most people would have called the bullies jerks but Patton said that the same thing Logan has been sticking to the whole time. Patton just had a heart of gold and it was something Logan's own heart couldn't overlook.

The pair ended up being somewhat inseparable. Logan first theorized this attachment was his need for a friend which was undeniably part of these feelings. Terrence had been gone for two years and no one befriended the biggest nerd of the school. Patton didn't even call him a nerd. Patton believed "Sherlock" suited him best which Logan couldn't deny brought satisfaction to him. He ended up calling Patton "Watson" which the other blushed at the nickname.

The only person he could talk about his weird feelings for Patton was their mutual friend they made, Valerie. Unbeknownst to Logan, Patton was also talking to Valerie about the love department. It had been Valerie that convinced Logan to confess his feelings to Patton. Logan feared he would break the friendship he had with Patton if he didn't feel the same. Valerie persuaded him though. It didn't go exactly as any of them would have planned.

Patton happened to be in a toxic relationship and was developing feelings for Logan. Patton explained this when Logan caught him talking passionately to a boy named Janus Serpentine - Patton's former boyfriend. Patton told Logan everything and that if he felt the same they could maybe start something in time - the breakup was still hard for him.

Logan supported Patton and was excited to see what this journey would bring. Months passed and before they knew it they were going on dates and after about ten they became boyfriends. Patton explained that one of the major issues he had with Janus was that although Janus lied a lot he didn't express anything but happiness around his boyfriend. Patton told him with Logan he would be honest with his emotions which Logan was grateful for and encouraged. He knew what it was like repressing feelings.

Terrence was glad to find out that he was dating someone and threatened to be invited to the wedding which happened after they graduated high school. The day before graduation Logan discovered he was accepted into one of the greatest universities in Florida. Patton wanted to study child development since he loved kids and was even considering becoming a kindergarten teacher. They were both saying in Florida and Logan could imagine a future with Patton - he wanted that vision to become reality. So he proposed their graduation day - Valerie even recorded the whole thing.

Their wedding was small, simple and straight to the point. Family and friends were present to celebrate with them, but by the end of the day they just wanted time for themselves. They spent their honeymoon looking for the perfect apartment for them to share and getting it prepared for them to live in. In no time they found the perfect place and were off shopping for the necessary items to make it their own home.

The "copulate and procreate" process, as Logan would call it, came along soon after. He knew that this wasn't a science project, but expressing intimate love to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Neither of them had to change for each other. From here on out they are to experience all of this together.

The whole children concept came up after Logan was two years into university. Patton was feeling under the weather and ended up going to see a doctor when Logan was taking a big exam that he couldn't miss. When he returned to their humble abode, he found Patton looking nervous. The sweet, cat loving man beat around the bush a bit before ripping it off like a Band-Aid. Patton was pregnant. He explained to Logan that there was a gene where males could get pregnant that his parents must have swept the information under the carpet and keep it at that.

It was big news but Logan saw the good in it. Sure, it meant they might need to make changes in their lives. A good thing was that Logan was striving to get his degree in teaching science. When he was younger, becoming a scientist sounded nice, but Logan loved teaching nearly as much as learning. He couldn't help but picture what Patton's and his life would look like with their child in their lives.

Logan envisioned teaching their son or daughter all the facts he obtained in his years of being alive. He spent nights thinking about what parts of him would be stand out in their child. There was no bad bone in Patton's body and Logan wasn't the troublesome type so he didn't doubt they would have a little saint in their hands.

Nine months later and their son, Emile, was born. Everyone said infants were bundles of joy and Logan agreed with the whole world the moment he held his son. He pictured reading to his son and teaching him everything he knew.

Fast forwarding the time and Logan learned Emile's fascination. It was unlike Logan's love for books or Patton's interest for baking. They learned that Emile didn’t have the best eyesight - it didn't surprise them he developed this trait since they _both_ wore glasses. He got his first pair of glasses at age two and he'd be getting more in time as his prescription changed or when he needed a bigger pair.

When Emile got his glasses all he could be interested in was television. One day, Logan stopped everything he was doing and observed his son.

Little Emile loved movies and cartoons. Logan could understand that. He didn't know a child that didn't find a connection to the colorful scenes and ultimate favorite characters. Logan didn't necessarily think of it as an obsession since it was known that all children loved cartoons.

It was until dinner that evening when Logan considered something else. Patton and he were simply having a light conversation on something that popped up in Google news.

"Did you hear about that teenage girl that ran away?"

"The fifteen year old who couldn't stand her parents enacting responsibilities when she thought she was an adult and could do whatever she wanted?"

"Family should always stay together like the Incredibles." Emile chimed into the conversation all of a sudden.

Patton smiled cheerily as he understood what his son meant. "That's true, dear."

Logan did not precisely comprehend Emile's point of view, but he was delighted that their two year old was including himself the grown-up conversation. He felt proud of little Emile for including himself in the conversations between Patton and he. Maybe he would make the debate team when he got older?

They discussed a bit more about that topic until Logan began talking about his students at the university. Patton mentioned that when Emile got a bit older he was considering going back to his dream career of being a kindergarten teacher. Logan along with their friends believed that was probably the best fit for Patton when it came to the educational system. It wasn't an insult, Logan found it impressing. Not everyone could handle young children.

"Daddy is like Mr. Ray from Nemo!" Emile squealed happily when Logan brought up some promising students in his class.

Patton nodded at Emile, "Daddy teaches like Mr. Ray does kiddo. Like Nemo and the other fish are Mr. Ray's students, the older kids listen to Daddy." Emile awed in understanding.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Logan couldn't ignore the constant remarks brought up by Emile that referenced something from a movie or a cartoon he was watching. It would be no surprise that a child would bring up something from a cartoon they enjoyed. Logan found it normal for his son's behavior and anticipated this would last for some time since he was still a very young child.

It was days later when Logan started noticing that the remarks wouldn't end. At the tiniest little moment, Emile was able to make a connection from what was happening to a scene in a cartoon or movie he watched. At first it didn't cause Logan to think much of it. He could admit that being the logical person he was, he didn't turn to childish entertainment. He could vouch that some movies had bigger pictures that no one saw at first - the meaning behind the characters, settings and plots.

"Emile, you certainly enjoy your cartoons, don't you?" Logan inquired his son as he held Emile's hand while he supervised his son in his study where he was grading papers. Emile was sitting at the desk drawing pictures. So much color, Logan noticed.

Emile nodded his head as he continued coloring in the purple elephant. Logan couldn't help but look away from the work he gave his students and allowing his eyes to lie on Emile's drawing. 

Logic was his thing and had been for his whole life. It was even surprising to him that his heart had been stolen by Patton, who wasn't much a logical person. He loved his husband and could never regret his decision. It did make him think when he watched Emile. When he was Emile's age, he was so engrossed with books. He couldn't recall a time when he preferred anything else that wasn't reading.

Perhaps Emile's love for those movies and TV shows were a trait he got from Patton? Logan could see that. They contained colorful and loving characters that seemed to sum up Patton's whole being. It was a bittersweet epiphany for him. So, what did Emile get from him?

With his not so happy thoughts, Logan went back to grading paperwork. By the time he was finished, Emile had used all of his blank paper that were now full of color and fictional characters. Logan was making sure he had everything for tomorrow when Emile came up to him holding out one of his drawings.

Logan eyed the drawing and his child, studying both. "What's this, Emile?" 

"A drawing for you, Daddy." Emile's bright smile made Logan's heart warm up. Throughout the years, Logan realized there were only a few things that caused him to feel that way. 

Logan appreciated it. Children always have their parents drawing - he might've been the exception growing up. 

"Thank you, Emile. Daddy appreciates it." He cursed himself for using that word. He needed to remember he was taking to his _son_ not one of his co-workers or students.

Logan noticed Emile's eyes were on him still. He figured Emile wanted to witness him completely acknowledge his artwork. Logan angled the paper so he could examine it correctly. He realized this wasn't the purple elephant Emile had been working on the last time Logan had paid attention to his son. 

Instead, it was a drawing of a person. For now, Emile drew stick figures, but he added details that would help someone depict who the characters in the drawings. It was a boy with wild black hair dressed in a red shirt wearing a blue jacket with tan pants. Logan tilted his head trying to figure it out until he realized there was another character beside the boy. It was a large circular character that wasn't colored in - Logan assuming the character was white. It took time until he started thinking about movies. It was Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6! His favorite Disney movie. Many people would be shocked to know he had a favorite Disney flick - only those close to had such information. 

It was a nice sentiment, Logan could see. It was sweet of Emile to think of him in his imagination when he had his cartoons and movies to think about. 

"You're the smartest like Hiro from Big Hero 6, Daddy." Emile explained with his hands behind his back. Logan noticed his son looked like was hoping for approval or something. "He helped fight the bad guy and bring back Baymax." 

If his heart could literally melt, Logan figured his would be doing that just now. He knew Emile would compare teachers with him since that was his job - like the Mr. Ray comparison. This time around it was different. Emile saw him more than just "his dad" even though that was his main title in Emile's life. 

He got on one knee so he could be eye level with his son. Curiously, Logan asked, "Why do you think I'm like Hiro, Emile?" 

Emile seemed a bit taken back, but he replied. "You're so smart that I think if Mommy and I were ever in trouble...you'd be our hero." 

"Because I'm so smart?" Logan asked with a small grin. Emile nodded. 

It reminded Logan of a little talk he had with Patton long ago before Emile was born. Valerie was trying to determine which Hogwarts houses they were all in. They had taken so long going through every little aspects of one house to figure it out. Logan refused to be a self-righteous and arrogant Gryffindor, but Patton had called him his hero. At that time Logan found it as one of Patton's adorable statements that he would remember but it had no true meaning behind it. 

Now, it was different.

Emile was calling him a hero too. 

He knew that anything parents did always made an impact on their children. Before Emile was born, all Logan could think about was the ways he was going to mold his child into being the perfect little person. He could see right then and now that there was no need. Emile was already perfect. And Logan must have been doing something right. His own saw him differently than Logan had ever seen his own father. 

Emile thought the world of Patton and he just as they saw of Emile as their world. Logan could see that there was an equal amount of Patton and him in Emile. Maybe it wasn't clear to see behind the happiness, loving and colorful persona Emile displayed. It was how Emile took those cartoons and movies and connected them with reality. It was the whole _logic_ behind the meanings and the characterization of the characters that made him connect imagination and real life.

Without any thought, Logan embraced Emile tightly. He smiled widely when he felt Emile's little arms wrap around him in reply. It had been roughly a minute where they stayed there. The moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door that was wide open.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Patton's upbeat tone could easily be detected in a room of talking people. 

Logan rose up and placed the drawing on his desk. He made a mental note to tape it to the wall. For now, he just wanted to be with his family. He grabbed Emile's hand and approached Patton. The elated man was taken back when Logan pecked his lips and draped an arm around his shoulders. 

"You good, hon?" Patton asked, a bit surprised by Logan's sudden affection. His husband was loving, he just hadn't expected it right now, especially after Logan had seemingly finished grading papers. 

Logan smiled lovingly at his husband, "Better than ever." He looked down at Emile, "Why don't we watch a movie together as a family, hmm?" 

"Big Hero 6!" Emile cheers were identical to Patton's. 

Patton giggled before ruffling Emile's hair. "Sounds _purrfect_!" Logan stopped himself from rolling his eyes due to his husband's cat jokes. He couldn't believe Patton could love cats although he could never have one. _Curse allergies,_ Logan thought. 

As they walked back into the living room and got ready to watch the movie together, Logan couldn't help but take in the scene playing out right before him. He was with Patton, the love of his life (might as well call them soulmates) and their son, Emile. His family and he were safe and healthy. He had a good job that helped support them and Patton wanted to go back to teaching. If there such thing as Heaven, he was living in it right now. He couldn't want anything more.

"Are you sure you're good, Lo?" Patton asked suddenly once they were ten minutes into the movie. Emile was too engrossed in the film to pay attention to his parents' conversation.

Logan turned to look at Patton. He intertwined Patton's hand with his before placing a kiss on the back of it. "I love you and Emile so much." 

"We know. We love you too." Patton replied as if he was reminding Logan something everyone knew. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Logan exhaled. "I'm just grateful for everything I have. I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want any of this to change." 

Patton frowned sadly, "Everything changes in time." 

"I know I can't predict everything that is going to happen."

"Even with all that intelligence?" Patton asked teasingly. 

Logan chuckled lightly. "Even so, I can't. But I know what whatever bridges we must cross, we'll do it together. As long as I have Emile and you with me, nothing can go wrong." 

"Oh Logan." Patton awed at the sweet words coming out of his husband's mouth. He pecked Logan's cheek and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Logan rested his own head on top of Patton's.

There the Berry family was, together and happy. Logan no longer needed to wonder what Emile inherited from him. It had always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your guys favorite Disney movie or what cartoons were your favorite? I'm gonna pull a Roman and say "I can't choose between my darling babies." XD


End file.
